<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Life Full Life Consequences 3: Reuinion by XKIllerTart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842420">Half Life Full Life Consequences 3: Reuinion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKIllerTart/pseuds/XKIllerTart'>XKIllerTart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKIllerTart/pseuds/XKIllerTart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Freeman is under covers from Combines and sees Alex vance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Freeman/Alyx Vance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half Life Full Life Consequences 3: Reuinion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know. thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alyx is very serious. Or at least, she tries to be. And it makes sense. She grew up fighting, grew up running, making, and taking probably too many responsibilities for her age. And she kept to herself. She learned early on that self sufficiency was an important skill to have. She just never really... clicked with any kids her age, of the few that there was, anyways. Not that she didn't get along with them, she just preferred to teach herself robotics while working on d0g than hear tall tales of the One Free Man or play games of war.<br/>
But Henry...he was there often. He was the son of a close friend of her father's (or it seemed, a brother of a close friend.) So they practically grew up together.<br/>
Henry was quiet, but liked to ask questions about what she was doing. Stoic was a better word. Unafraid but silent. Plus, he never wanted to debate whether the One Free Man truly did kill one hundred army men with only 3 bullets. Henry seemed to avoid the topic of the One Free Man altogether, which was a relief to Alyx. She'd had quite enough, thank you, she just wanted to discuss what a VHS might be or how to rewire this drone.<br/>
And that's how things were for most of their childhood. Henry would show her the cool things he picked up while traveling on with his mom, like the gun he got (much to Eli's dismay) and Alyx would show all the new improvements to D0g. </p><p>But they're adults now. Have been for a while, it feels like. She hasn't heard from Henry in a while. She's heard OF him. Judith says he's likely undercover as a citizen. So she waves it off. He's fine. Henry's always fine. She's always fine.<br/>
She's running around city 17. She's always running, and that’s how she likes it. Alyx is and always has been public enemy #1 for the combine. Once they recognize her she's on the run. Citizens politely ignore her or seem to forget her name, somehow, as if her face was not broadcasted  over every breencast, warning of the danger she brought. But now she’s hiding in her rooftop observation deck. She doesn't leave often, only to get food. It's annoying. She doesn't like being in one spot, staying put, being predictable. But her dad says he needs her there. So she stays.<br/>
Alyx goes to the food pick up. She has to buy some black market, since she's not technically a citizen. On her way back, though, she feels followed. She trusts her gut, and starts taking wrong turns inside the building, hoping to lose or catch whoever's following her<br/>
She pretends to unlock a door, and feeling a presence behind her, whips around and pins them to a wall<br/>
Man, she hadn't seen that face in a while<br/>
"Hey Alyx" choked out Henry Freeman, staying as still as possible. Alyx scanned him, checking him for any sign of a recording device. Then she scanned the hallway for any prying eyes. She finally let go, but not before grabbing him again, this time in a long-awaited hug. He hugged her back, wishing he could close his eyes to focus all this senses on her. But he couldn't. She had her back to the hallway right now, an easily ambushable position, so he had to scan the hallway for her. You watch my back, I'll watch yours. Like it used to be.<br/>
"Henry, you're-you're fine. You uh, you look good," Alyx let go and took a step back, putting her hands at her side. She tried to brush off her moment of sentimentality as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "You um, you still undercover? That's what i heard last."<br/>
"Yup, " Henry replied, hands in his pockets and teetering on his heels as he scanned the hallway briefly, "i actually have a couple more days before the next popshuff, and then my undercover shift will be over for a few months. What um, uh, well what about you? You're always doing something new, right?" Henry chuckled.<br/>
"Ugh, it's so boring Ree," she called him by an obnoxious nickname he hadn't heard in a long while as she rolled her eyes and relaxed her shoulders, "I'm just gathering intel from a rooftop observatory. Sure, it's cozy and I'm doing valuable work for the resistance, but i can't stand being cooped up in that apartment anymore."<br/>
Henry tensed at the word "resistance", and scanned the hallway again, staring at cracks in the walls or even the keyholes of the doors. "Careful Aly," he returned the nickname that made her wince, "the walls have ears. They say certain words like.." he leaned in to whisper, "resistance, can set off microphones, altering the overwatch to possible anti-citizen organizations" Henry spoke in the same even, neutral tone as he always had. It provided some reassurance to Alyx, a reminder that everything was calm, rational...that everything was okay.<br/>
She studied him, his face looking like his parents every day, almost youthful canvas stained with dirt and grime of life.<br/>
He studied her in return. He felt she had more youth than he did, her face not stained by time, but sunburnt by it, she lived life facing the sun, running from the dark. A sunflower with the will to escape.<br/>
"So," she said, breaking the silence, "you'll be around?"<br/>
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I will. I've got to get back, actually. My block is on early curfew."<br/>
"Well, if you'll be around and popshuff is soon, why don't you come hang with me after your work is done? This intel gathering mission should only last a week or two more, and then we can go back to Black Mesa East together!" Alyx got increasingly excited as she went on.<br/>
Henry let out a little laugh. Breaking character, it seemed. "Sure thing Alyx. I'll meet you here, 4 days tops. Probably dead of night, since i'll need to move quietly and discreetly."<br/>
"Okay!" Alyx seemed to hop in place before catching herself and stopping. "Okay. Well then Henry, I'll see you around."<br/>
"Bye. See you soon then."<br/>
Alyx hesitated a second before she leaned in and hugged Henry, who gratefully hugged her back. She scanned the room one last time. Coast was clear. He closed his eyes and took a quiet breath in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>